We're Going to be Parents
"We're Going to be Parents" is an Extended Universe oneshot written on October 25, 2015. Summary Full Text (takes place about a month after Grey and Brandt marry) For once in her life, the Chief of the Haligan Tribe was afraid…truly afraid. Not because she was in any danger…only because her life had clearly changed forever…as would her husband’s…at least as soon as he got home. She had to be honest…she was grateful that he wasn’t home at the moment. She needed time to be alone…time to process what she just learned. Her hands went to her stomach as she thought back to what happened earlier today. “Grey, dear, how long have you been sick like this?” her mother asked as she checked her daughter. “Uhh…I-I don’t know,” Grey said rubbing her temple, “a…few days maybe…” She thought back on all the times this past week she got sick to her stomach. Brandt couldn’t take it anymore and ran to her mother for help this morning. “Today was the worst of it.” “Honey…why don’t we have the elder come and see this for himself?” Ingrid asked gently. '' ''“W-Why would–? She stopped when she realized… “Wait…Mom, you think I’m…?” “Let’s wait and see, alright?” Grey could only nod. '' Grey sighed as the memories continued to flow. ''Both the Chief and her mother watched in silence as the elder placed his hand on Grey’s stomach and closed his eyes and looked at the materials Ingrid and Grey used before he came. He then looked up at the Chief with a serious expression and then wrote in the sand at Grey’s feet. '' ''“What’s he saying, Mom?” Grey asked impatiently as her heart began to pound. '' ''“Dear, relax,” Ingrid said calmly giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll know shortly. You must be patient.” “Oh, please, don’t tell me you were this calm when you first found out,” Grey retorted. '' ''Ingrid chuckled. “No, I had the same reaction as you,” the mother of the Chief replied, “but then your father started. So, I knew I had to calm myself at that point.” Both Bergman women giggled at the thought of Sven not being as cool, calm, and collected many would think he was. The conversation was suddenly interrupted when the elder finally cleared his throat getting both mother and daughter’s attention. He then stepped aside to allow them to see what he wrote. Ingrid stood up and got a closer look as Grey waited with anticipation. '' ''“Mom? W-What does it say? What…what did he say?” Grey asked as she gripped the chair she was sitting on. '' ''“Just a moment, Grey,” Ingrid said as she continued to decipher the message. Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked at the elder, who could only nod confidently confirming his answer. She then looked to her daughter beaming from ear to ear as she took her hands into hers. “Congratulations, Grey…you’re pregnant.” Grey could only widen her eyes as the art of human speech completely left. “W-Wha–What?” she managed to ask. “I–I’m what?” “You’re pregnant, honey,” Ingrid said chuckling at her daughter’s reaction. “You and Brandt are going to be parents.” ''Grey beamed from ear to ear as tears brimmed in her eyes. '' Grey chuckled as the memory left her. She found herself looking down on her stomach and gently rubbing it. It was small now, but in a matter months…it was going to be huge. She was going to be a mother. No matter how many times she said it to herself, it still sounded so foreign yet exciting. She was a daughter, a former rebel, a King’s second-in-command, an adoptive older sister, an aunt, a married woman, and now…she was going to become a mother just as she always wanted. The only obstacle that remained now…was informing her husband of the news. It was not that he didn’t like kids. He loved them, and he was so good with Siri and Lila. Plus, he’s tried to be help to Warren as she awaited the arrival of her twins. That wasn’t what was scaring Grey. It was the fact that they were now expecting a child not long after they were married when they hadn’t really talked about it yet. Then again…they knew what could happen, so…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Grey could only sigh in an attempt to calm herself again. Suddenly, the door opened jolting Grey out of her thoughts. Brandt walked in. “Hey, your mom said you needed me,” the husband of the Chief said. “Uhh…ye-yeah, yeah, I do,” Grey said. “Umm…we need to talk about something.” “Look if you’re still upset with me for getting your mother, I was just trying to–” “No, no, it’s not about that. I’m not mad at all…especially not now.” Her hands absentmindedly went to her stomach again. “Well, then what’s this about? Is everything alright?” Grey took a deep breath and looked at her husband. “Take a seat, Brandt,” she said. “The last thing I need is for you to pass out.” Brandt didn’t say anything as he sat down deciding to take Grey’s word for it and waited for her to continue. “Umm..soo…I…talked to my mother today,” the Chief began nervously. “And…uh…she and the elder may have…found something.” “What? A-Are you sick? Is there something wrong with you?” “Oh no, no, not at all! It’s just…” She took another deep breath. “Brandt, honey…I’m pregnant.” Brandt stared at his wife for a few seconds before jolting out of his thoughts and looked at Grey as if she had an extra head. “Come again?” he asked. Grey giggled and smiled. “I’m pregnant,” she said with more confidence. “Brandt…we’re going to have a baby.” Brandt stared at Grey for a few seconds and within seconds let out a huge cheer as he jumped out his chair and picked Grey up hugging her and spinning her around as Grey laughed the entire time. “That’s amazing! FANTASTIC!” he said. “We’re going to have a baby! We’re going to be parents! You’re going to be a mother! I’m going to be a father! I–” he stopped and stepped backwards. “I’m…going to be a father…the father of the baby in your stomach…” “Oh boy,” the Chief said as she watched her husband slowly sit back down. Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Brandt Felman Category:Extended Universe